Dangerous World Tour
Fue la segunda gira de Michael Jackson como artista en solitario. El concierto más conocido de está gira fue en Bucarest,Rumania en 1992,lo cual el 2005 se lanzó en DVD con el nombre de Michael Jackson Live in Bucharest 1992 (DVD). Descripción general Tras el enorme éxito de la gira Bad World Tour,donde se obtuvieron más de 125 millones de dólares. En una entrevista dijo: La única razón por la saldré en esta gira para recaudar para la recién creada Heal The World Lo cuál la gira Dangerous World Tour tuvo un gran éxito por la canción Heal The World. Super Bowl XXVII Michael Jackson realizó un concierto de medio tiempo el 31 de enero de 1993. Lista de canciones * 1. Medley ** Why You Wanna Trip On Me ** Jam ** Billie Jean ** Black Or White * 2. We Are The World (Interludio) * 3. Heal the World Lista de canciones Ensayo * 1. Brace Yourself (Intro) * 2. Jam * 3. Wanna be startin somethin * 4. Human Nature * 5. Smooth Criminal * 6. I just can't stop loving you * 7. She's out of my life * 8. The Jackson 5 Medley ** I Want You Back ** The Love You Save ** I'll Be There * 9. Rock With You * 10. Thriller * 11. Billie Jean * 12. Remember The Time * 13. Workin Day and Night * 14. Beat It * 15. Will You Be There * 16. The Way You Make Me Feel * 17. Bad * 18. Black Or White * 19. Heal The World * 20. Man In The Mirror 1992 * 1. Brace Yourself (Intro) * 2. Jam * 3. Wanna be startin somethin * 4. Human Nature * 5. Smooth Criminal * 6. I Just can't stop loving you * 7. She's out of my life * 8. The Jackson 5 Medley ** I Want You Back ** The Love You Save ** I'll Be There * 9. Thriller * 10. Billie Jean * 11. Black Or White Panther (Interludio) * 12. Workin Day and Night * 13. Beat It * 14. Someone Put Your Hand Out (Interludio) * 15. The Way You Make Me Feel (solo en Munich a Oslo,también realizada en Tokio) * 16. Bad (Solo en Munich a Oslo,También realizada en Tokio) * 17. Black Or White * 18. We Are The World (Interludio) * 19. Heal The World * 20. Man In The Mirror 1993 * 1. Brace Yourself (Intro) * 2. Jam * 3. Wanna be startin somethin * 4. Human Nature * 5. Smooth Criminal * 6. I Just can't stop loving you * 7. She's out of my life * 8. The Jackson 5 Medley ** I Want You Back ** The Love You Save ** I'll Be There * 9. Thriler * 10. Billie Jean * 11. Black Or White Panther (Interludio) * 12. Someone Put Your Hand Out * 13. Dangerous * 14. Black Or White * 15. We Are The World (Interludio) * 16. Heal The World * 17. Man In The Mirror Véase también * Bad World Tour * Michael Jackson * History World Tour * This is it